This invention is in the field of high power electrical energy generation systems, and particularly in the field utilizing air as a medium therein.
It has become obvious to an industrial world that sources of clean energy are rapidly ceasing to meet the needs for high quantity cleanly generated energy. Dependance upon imports for fossil fuels has continued to rise with attendant detriment to the dependent nation. Pollution of air and water have reached a crisis state from use of the fossil fuels, and atomic power does not appear to be keeping up with the power demands. It is with these considerations in mind that the subject invention has been conceived.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,006 to Goodman though in the similar field, is simply a chimney stack having a propeller and governor with a heat exchanger to heat the air intake conducted to the heat exchanger by a source type of gas or fluid. No humidity injection means, as needed by a high energy system, is provided by this prior art. No insulation of the tower, as required, is provided. Additionally, this prior art uses a double wall system in which to circulate hot gas therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,853 to Butler though also in similar prior art field, is restrictive to tall buildings. No solar energy to heat air is used. Neither is the air conditioned with humidity to retard adiabadic cooling thereof. The device also does not obtain sufficient height to provide adequate power levels. Additionally, wind energy to drive a fan at the top of his building structure is used, which fan is ineffective where high energy levels are needed to be provided by the energy generation system.